


These Are A Few Of My Favourite Things

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: He knew that Blaine’s favourite season was winter, that he loves Christmas almost too much and that that love would factor into their lives indefinitely. He’s accepted that part of his boyfriend, his passion for the holidays, but, for the first time in his life, he thinks that he may have greatly underestimated the situation.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	These Are A Few Of My Favourite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'My Favourite Things' from The Sound of Music.

1.

He knew that Blaine’s favourite season was winter, that he loves Christmas almost too much and that that love would factor into their lives indefinitely. He’s accepted that part of his boyfriend, his passion for the holidays, but, for the first time in his life, he thinks that he may have greatly underestimated the situation. 

“Where are we going?” he asks for the third time, his boyfriend leading him through swarms of people. 

Blaine’s been excited since they woke up that morning, bouncing happily as the hours went by. Normally, it’s contagious - the smiles, the sass, the sheer force of anticipation seeping through Sebastian’s skin until he’s on the same wavelength. But it’s been a long week, finals approaching much too quickly, and he’s been looking forward to a relaxing weekend. 

“I’m not telling you,” Blaine responds for the third time. He’s wrapped up in warm clothes, a beanie and scarf in Dalton colours. “You’ll only complain.” 

“I will not,” he protests, ignoring the fact that he's already complaining. Blaine just rolls his eyes, weaving his way through more people. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

The ice rink coming into view isn’t packed but it isn’t empty either. There are children trying to find their footing and parents trying not to lose them when they finally get the hang of it. Too many of them look like they’ll have no respect for the stress he’s undergone this week, for how this has been sprung on him with no warning. 

“Nope,” Blaine says, walking to a booth they can rent skates at. He hates the thought of wearing shoes already used, the threat of them still being warm from a stranger’s sweat grossing him out. “We’re doing this.” 

He hands him a pair of ice skates, the laces fraying at the ends. Sebastian wrinkles his nose, the movement second nature, and Blaine frowns. 

“Give it a chance,” he pleads, sitting down to change into his own ice skates. “Please.” 

He wants to tell him no, wants to leave him to his own devices and find somewhere that will serve him strong alcohol, but he starts pouting and Sebastian is done for. 

“This isn’t ever happening again, Anderson,” he says, bending down to remove his shoes and replace them with someone else’s. 

2.

He had warned Blaine against it. It was cold and the snow from that morning has already melted so there was no point in leaving his bed until dinner. But Blaine hadn’t listened, had bundled into his coat and scarf and gone outside. 

He’d stayed indoors because he was in love, not stupid, and read while he waited for his boyfriend to return. Blaine comes back an hour later, two coffees in hand, and he’s fine. No shivering or sniffling and he wonders why he refused so adamantly. He figures out the answer when Blaine joins him under the covers and his skin is freezing cold. 

Two days later, Blaine’s bent over a textbook trying not to fall asleep. The entire day had been like this, Blaine trying to convince him that he was perfectly fine. That he wasn’t under the weather, thank you, just tired. 

His boyfriend sneezes again and he gives up. 

“Would you just get into bed?” he snaps, his own textbook falling to the floor. Blaine sniffles and he thinks he’s going to lie again, but he nods carefully, stumbling his way over to the bed and collapsing on top of the blankets. 

Sebastian sighs, wrestling his way out of his own comforter. He kneels down beside Blaine’s bed, shaking him gently. “Hey, Anderson, you have to at least take your blazer off,” He supports him as he starts to strip his uniform off and it’s a shame it’s not for more enjoyable reasons. “And the tie.” 

He undoes it himself, pushing Blaine back down when it’s on the floor, adjusting the covers around his body when he tries to bury himself in them. Blaine may love winter, may love the snow and the specialty lattes and christmas carols, but he doesn’t love being ill. 

Watching him burrow under the blankets, gelled head barely peeking over the top of them, Sebastian’s really glad it doesn’t happen often. A practically lifeless Blaine is no fun at all. And it hurts to see him that way. 

3.

Christmas break reaches them faster than he thought it would. His only problem with it is how little time he’s going to get with his boyfriend during the time they aren’t at school. They won’t be too far apart, only a couple of hours, but his grandmother is coming to visit and he can’t be sure when he’ll see her next. 

His father isn’t home when he gets there but Lauren is, standing on a ladder to decorate the tree. He likes her, kind of always has, but it’s weird getting to know someone as your dad’s business partner and then as his girlfriend. He suspects they got together long before they claim but they’re happy and that’s all he can ask for. 

“You got it or do you want a hand?” 

She waves him away, stepping off the ladder to continue wrapping tinsel at a reasonable height. It’s very tasteful, the blue and silver decorations she’s chosen this year, and he tells her as much. 

“Thanks, kid,” she answers, making an attempt to untangle a string of lights they’ve never bothered to replace. He’s pretty sure half of them might not work. “Your dad tell you when your grandma is getting in?” 

“Not until morning. Ten, I think,” He throws himself onto the sofa, lifting his legs up when she tugs at the lights underneath his feet. “I’m picking her up.” 

“You’re a lifesaver.” 

“I am heading straight out afterwards, though. I haven’t gotten Blaine’s present yet.” 

“Sebastian,” she says in that disappointed way mothers do. She’s always managed to nail that tone of voice, something his birth mother never could do. “Why haven’t you got him something yet?” 

“He’s been with me every time I go shopping. I just haven’t had the chance.” 

“Is he coming over at some point?” she asks, handing him one end of the lights so she can keep them untangled as she wraps them around the tree. He nods, his phone vibrating in his pocket. It’s a message from Blaine. 

He’s sent a photo - one of him holding a gingerbread cookie up to his face. There’s swirled black icing at the top and a yellow bow around its neck. It’s clearly meant to be Blaine. He laughs. A second picture comes through, this time a gingerbread man with brown hair and a dalton tie. It’s him and it’s terrible. He loves it. 

There’s a third photo, one of both gingerbread side by side and, ignoring whatever Lauren is saying, he tells Blaine that they’ve never looked so perfect. The seven smiling emojis he gets in return makes it worth it. 

4.

It snows on christmas morning and Blaine shows up at his door bright and early. Sebastian isn’t even awake when he arrives, making the most of not having to eat breakfast before a certain time. He finds Blaine talking to his dad in the kitchen. 

“What are you two talking about?” 

Blaine looks up at him, a few curls falling onto his forehead. “Football.” 

He scrunches his nose, pouring coffee into the largest mug he can find. His dad laughs, bringing Blaine back into conversation while he watches them interact. It’s a good thing, he knows, that his parents and his boyfriend get along. That he can trust them to get along when he’s not around. He really likes it. 

It’s snowing again by the time he’s ready to leave, wearing as many layers as he possibly can. Blaine’s got that damn beanie on again, a single ringlet escaping it to dangle in front of his eyes, but his smile is brighter than the sun on a good day and Sebastian can’t be bothered to fight off his own grin. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” 

They’re walking to a small park nearby, miniature flurries of snow swirling around them. Most people are inside their houses, spending the time with their families that they cherish, so he’s holding Blaine’s hand. It’s some of their favourite moments, the ones where they can be a normal couple in public, and he doesn’t want to waste a second of it. 

“You’ve mentioned it once or twice,” he says, pulling Blaine into a quick kiss. Just because he can. There’s snowflakes that have landed on his eyelashes and he’s beautiful. There’s just something about his flushed cheeks, his bright eyes and his blinding smile. “You’re gorgeous.” 

“So are you,” Blaine stands up on his tiptoes, his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders for support as he kisses him again. “So which of us is really winning?” 

5\. 

Blaine told him back when they were just friends that he collected snowglobes. His grandparents got him some for his birthdays, memories of moments in time that he never wanted to forget. His parents got him one whenever they went on vacation, momentos of London and New York and Venice as the years went by. He had gotten him one from Paris when he went back last year. 

He had held onto that fact, had held it close to his heart as time went on. It had become second nature to cling to some facts that Blaine told him during the course of their friendship, to wait until there was a reason to use them. To show that he was listening. That he cared. 

Blaine meets him the day after Christmas at his house, his dad and Lauren visiting her family. They had invited him along but, after not much deliberation at all, he turned them down (which was the better choice considering they were massive homophobes). They trade gifts, the box his boyfriend hands him lighter than the one he gives Blaine. 

He doesn’t mind. He has Blaine and that’s all he needs right now. All he might ever need. 

“At the same time?” Blaine nods, slipping a finger under a crease in the wrapping paper, ready to open it. He tears the wrapping paper off to reveal a photo frame, a picture of him and Blaine from a couple months ago in it. 

He remembers it, telling the Warblers that they were dating for the first time. He could remember the laughs, the belief that they were joking because everyone thought he couldn’t do monogamy. Support had followed, coming in waves from their friends when they knew it was serious. 

Blaine’s staring at him when he looks up from the gift, the wrapping paper unfolded neatly. “Sebastian, this is…” 

“Don’t say it’s too much,” he interrupts, stretching an arm across the table to stroke his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles. “It’s not.” 

“It is, though,” Blaine protests, peeling back the rest of the paper to reveal the snowglobe he’d bought him. It’s personalised, mini figurines of them in their Dalton uniforms. He shakes it, glitter swirling around them. “This means something.” 

“I know that. I wanted it to.” 

Blaine stares at him, golden eyes shining with unshed tears. “You really believe in us that much?” 

He smiles, slow and soft. “I believed in us even when you didn’t. That’s not going to change. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Blaine nods gently, giving the snowglobe another shake. 

+1. 

They made it. They made it through the good times and the bad. He’d regretted it for so long, letting Blaine slip through his fingers during their college years. It had been difficult, both of them in their own worlds, trying to make things work while too far away. They’d both tried to move on - he’d met Hunter and Blaine had Kurt. But that had fallen apart, finding himself in the same city as Blaine again a strain on his relationship. 

What mattered was that they had found their way back together, had gone through the rough times and the great times and they had made it. This was the proof. 

He stares at the various christmas decorations scattered across the floor, a wreath and baubles and tangled lights he knows are going to get on his nerves. There’s a plastic tree in the corner, one Blaine set up last night before going to bed. He isn’t sure where to start though, so he waits. 

“Nothing’s going to happen if you just look at them,” Blaine says, coming up behind him. He’s wearing jeans and a shirt with snowmen on, something stupid and overrated for the season, but he looks adorable. 

“I don’t know where anything is meant to go,” he whines, picking up some tinsel and twining it around Blaine. “Does this belong here?” 

Blaine rolls his eyes, stepping closer so the tinsel isn’t as tight around his waist. It hangs down a bit but he doesn’t let go. “We can put it wherever we want.” 

“Because it’s all ours?” 

“Exactly,” Blaine agrees, ducking out from under the tinsel and snatching it from his hands. “But this goes on the tree like this. It’s not negotiable.” 

He laughs, paying attention as Blaine shows him the right way to decorate a christmas tree. This is what he’s wanted for years, since he’d fallen in love in high school with this man, and he’s so glad they managed to pull through. 

Wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind, he looks at their stockings already hanging on the mantle. Winter may well become his favourite season yet, if everything goes to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at love-that-we-were-in on tumblr.


End file.
